Twilight, Truth Or Dare
by brooke-cullen
Summary: What happens when Forks, High has a long weekend, Charlie is fishing all week, and Carlisle and Esme are hunting? The Cullen kids, and Bella, play truth or dare. A little OOC, R
1. Chapter 1

**Rating: T (just in case)**

**POV: Bella and Rosalie**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight, it belongs to the awesome SM**

**BPOV**

I woke up and turned over, expecting to see Edward beside me. Instead, I see Alice, bouncing up and down, and Edward standing by the foot of my bed. Alice began to say something but I held up my hand to silence her, grabbed my toiletries, and headed for the bathroom.

After getting dressed and drying my hair, I walked out of the bathroom and saw Edward sitting on the bed and Alice, ready to pounce.

"Good morning, love."

"Morning," I say, then walk across the room and sit in Edwards lap.

"Bella!!! Guess what we're doing today!! We are going to play a really fun game, and since Charlie is gone you will be staying with us!!," Alice screamed.

I looked at Edward and saw he had an amused look on his face, and a hint of worry in his eyes. I'm guessing I won't like this.

I looked back Alice, who was a lot more hyper than normally and groaned. I already knew I had no choice and I had to go through with this.

"What is the game?"

"You'll see when we get to the house." Alice got an evil look on her face. "Edward, grab her so she won't give us a hard time."

One minute I'm staring at Alice, and the next I'm on Edward's back on the was to his house.

When we arrived, Edward put me down, grabbed my hand, and we walked in. Once inside I saw everybody, except Carlisle and Esme who were hunting, sitting in the living room and knew this would be bad.

I turned to Alice and asked, "Okay, what are we doing??"

"TRUTH OR DARE!!!!!!!!!!!!," she squealed. I groaned, knowing this wouldn't end well.

"Do I have to play?"

"Yes, you do. Don't worry, it will be lots of fun," Emmett said. 'Fun' for Emmett means torture for Bella.

"Okay, fine. I'll play."

Alice squealed then turned to Rosalie, "Rose, truth or dare?"

**RPOV**

Emmett's ridiculous. If I were Bella and he had said that to me, I would have (tried to) run away. For some strange reason, Bella agreed.

Alice turned to me and said, "Rose, truth or dare?" If I picked truth it would give everybody a reason to taunt me, but picking dare may end up with either Alice or I dead, or at least in a lot of pain. Looks like I'll just have to be brave.

"Dare."

Alice got an evil look on her face and said, "I dare you to---"

**A/N: Oooooooh! I'm so evil. I left a cliff-hanger on the first chapter. Lolz! R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**

**Hey, guys! Thanks to everybody who added my story to their favorites, or story alerts, or even me to author alerts!! Please review!**

**Rating: T, just in case**

**POV: Edward, Jasper, and Bella**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own twilight **

EPOV

"Rose, truth or dare?" What Alice had planned for Rosalie, and had to stifle my laughter.

"Dare." That made Alice smirk.

"I dare you to eat the food in the café all months, and any leftovers that Bella leaves over here!" **(A/N: Ha! All of that build up for nothing!!)**

Rosalie looked disgusted. Then her thoughts confirmed my suspicions.

'That evil pixie! It's one thing to make me eat, but café food?? And for a whole MONTH?? I will get my revenge.'

Rose turned to Jasper and asked, "Jazz, truth or dare?"

JPOV

I felt the anger coming off of Rose in waves. I just wanted to yell and someone for no reason.

Rosalie turned to me and asked "Jazz, truth or dare?"

I rolled my eyes.

"Dare." I wasn't a wimp, and I certainly wasn't afraid of a game. I was a military man, who has trained hundreds of newborn vampires, for god's sake!!

"Okay, Jazzy. I dare you to put on one of Alice's dresses, a pair of heels, and let ME do your make-up!"

I sat there, shocked, while Emmett was going to die of laughter, if it wasn't for the small detail that he couldn't die from lack of oxygen.

I nodded, and got up. On my way up the stairs Emmett yelled, "Don't forget the wig!"

An hour later I walk downstairs in heels, a dress, some make-up, a wig, and nail polish. Emmett begins to laugh, Alice and Bella are shocked, and Edward is trying not to laugh. Rose is beaming because she knew she had tortured me. That's when I knew who to choose.

"Emmett, truth or dare?"

BPOV

I saw a black heel coming down the stairs, about an hour after the dare, and thought it was Rose. Then I realized it's Jasper, wearing Alice's black heels and sequin dress. He has on a golden wig with spiral curls, grey eye shadow, lipstick, and sparkly black nail polish. Alice and I looked foolish, just sitting there and staring. I could tell Edward was trying not to laugh, and Emmett…. Well, let's just say Emmett will be Emmett. Jasper turned to Em and said, "Em, truth or dare???"

**A/N:**

**OMG HELP!! I need a truth/dare for Emmett! Thank you again for reading**

**Review if you want to read more!**


	3. Chapter 3

Okay here is the next chapter =D

EmPOV

**Is he kidding me?? Why did he even have to ask?? "DARE!!!"**

"**I dare you to destroy your Xbox, Xbox 360, Nintendo DS, Wii, and PS3 without buying a new one for a week. **

**WHAT??? Bella surprised us all by laughing, LOUDLY. She had tears running down her face from laughing. Judging by the look on Edward's face he was more shocked than us. (A/N: Does he sound too smart??) SHE'S DEAD!!!!!**

**BPOV**

Jasper's dare for Em was HILARIOUS. I was laughing so hard that I was crying and clutching my side. Emmett looked furious.

I knew I was dead.

"BELLA" he growled "Truth or dare??"

Uh-oh. If I choose truth Emmett will mock me for the rest of my human & vampire life. If I choose dare then there's no telling if I will live.

Emmett probably knew I would choose truth so he probably didn't have a good dare planned.

"Dare" Every trace of smugness disappeared from his face. Then, unexpectedly, my stomach growled.

"You hungry, Bella?"

"Yeah Alice, a little bit." Then Emmett got a sly look on his face.

**APOV**

Before Bella came over I saw two possible dares for her, let me give her a make over where I got to dress her up in ANYTHING I wanted to, or get her high on sugar. He can't choose.

**I can't either. I need your help, to decide what to do to Bella, I have both ways already written. Also, anyone who suggest first or hits 20 reviews (very hard) will have the chapter dedicated to them and can come up with ANYTHING they want.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Wow! That was a LOT of reviews and author alerts and story alerts I got. I think you guys deserve the new chapter now, but I haven't edited it so it kinda sucks. =D**

**BPOV **

"Bella I dare you to get high on sugar AND let Alice give you a make-over and dress you up however she wants." 

O.M.G!! I KNOW HE DIDN'T JUST SAY THAT!!!

"What if I don't want to??"

"Then we will shave your head." Man I hate Emmett. "Eating first then."

I walked into the kitchen and found 3 cakes, some ice cream with every topping, brownies, candy, and cupcakes. There was also a drink with an orange slice on the cup.

"Emmett, what is that drink??" 

"A mai tai" **(A/N: Don't know how to spell it) **Now he's trying to get me drunk?? OMG he is so gonna die later. 

"Let's get this over with" 

An hour later I had eaten it all and had four cups of mai tai. Now was the make over and I was feeling kinda funny.

"Alright Bella, let me get started." **(Pics will be on profile) **

When Alice was done my hair was like Lady GaGa's hair bow made out of her hair, and I had on a dress like hers, and a lightning strike under my left eye. Under the dress was a bikini that was from Abercrombie (didn't know Alice shopped there) that had white polka-dots. It was pink with a reddish tint to it. 

As I was walking down the stairs I started to feel really silly. I saw the karaoke machine and started jumping up and down. "Allyyyyyy!!!!! I wanna singggggg!" 

I turned on the machine and began to sing 'My Life Would Suck Without You' by Kelly Clarkson.

_Guess this means you're sorry You're standing at my door Guess this means you take back All you said before Like how much you wanted Anyone but me Said you'd never come back But here you are again Cuz we belong together, yeah Forever united here somehow, yeah You got a piece of me And honestly, My life would suck without you Maybe I was stupid for telling you goodbye Maybe I was wrong for tryin' to pick a fight I know that I've got issues But you're pretty messed up too Either way, I found out I'm nothing without you Cuz we belong together, yeah Forever united here somehow, yeah You got a piece of me And honestly, My life would suck without you Being with you is so dysfunctional I really shouldn't miss you But I cant let you go Oh yeah Cuz we belong together, yeah Forever united here somehow, yeah You got a piece of me And honestly, My life would suck without you Cuz we belong together, yeah Forever united here somehow, yeah You got a piece of me And honestly, My life (my life) would suck (would suck) without you _

"Woooo-hoooooooo go Belly-bells!" Edward was shaking his head. 

"What's wrong Eddieee-pooooooo?"

**EmPOV**

Bella was funny drunk. She looked a lot like a singer I've seen. 

"Allyy, truth or dare??"

"Dare"

"I dare you to burn your money, clothes, and credit cards. Then too get any money you have to work at Newton's. No one can you anythannnnnnnnnnnnnnng. If ya make it a whole week ya get 100 extra dallas.

Daaaaaaaang! She is drunk!

"NO WAY BELLA!!!"

"Okay tennnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn………………………..SHAVE YOUR HEADDD!"

Alice began to grumble while I got the fire ready. 5.………4.……….3.………….2.…………….1!!!!!!!!

AND THE MONEY IS GONEEEEEEEEEEEE

**Love it? **

**Hate it? **

**REVIEW**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**


	5. AN

**Hey everyone, sorry this isn't a chapter. I am going to quite writing certain**

**stories of mine. I can't think of what to do with them so sorry.**

**These are the stories I'm going to quit writing**

**Days After Dawn**

**Twilight: Truth or Dare**

**Crazy AIM with the twilighters**

**If you want to continue for me, PM me please,**

**once again, sorry. **

**~brooke-cullen**

**aka**

**savannahhhh**


End file.
